The embodiments described herein relate generally to wind turbine monitoring systems and, more particularly, to combined supervisory command and data acquisition (SCADA) and video monitoring systems.
At least some known monitoring systems for use with wind farms enable acquisition of various data via a standalone SCADA system. Such known systems enable collection of data including turbine operating status and performance data. Moreover, root causes of faults within the wind turbine may be analyzed for use in creating maintenance plans. However, such known systems require a high level of prior knowledge in order to determine the root causes of faults, which limits the troubleshooting time cycle and requires additional travel expenses for service personnel to visit the wind farm.